Kiss the Girl
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: A songfic mainly about what Edward is feeling when he leaves Bella in New Moon. Note: May contain spoilers! Pairings: Bedward Bella/Edward Rated T just in case. One-shot.


This is my first Twilight Fan Fiction. It's based on when Edward leaves Bella, and other various parts from the books. Enjoy! PS, this is my first songfic, so spare me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you see her, sitting there across the way,_

Bella Swan walked into her Biology class, then took her seat next to the infamous Edward Cullen. Edward, still trying to read her mind, stared at her. What was it about this girl?

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her,_

"Don't move," Edward instructed, preparing to kiss Bella.

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try,_

"I want to try something," he continued.

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Edward Cullen leaned in, ever so slightly pressing his lips to hers.

_Yes, you want herLook at her, you know you do_

Edward Cullen could barely live with himself. He'd just told Bella that he didn't want her anymore. What a lie that was. He stared into her blank face.

_It's possible she wants you tooThere's one way to ask her_

Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. She seemed so mysterious to him. He couldn't read her mind. What the hell was she thinking??? Did she feel and attraction to him, too?

_It don't take a word, not a single wordGo on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

God damn it! Why, oh why did her blood have to smell so, so good? Why did he have to have sudden urges to drink the very thing that'll keep her alive when all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms? To whisper how much he deeply and truly loved her over and over again in her ear- that'd make him the happiest man…or, rather, vampire in the world. He supposed he could try again, but he didn't trust himself with the extremely delicate life of his beloved.

_Sha la la la laMy, oh my,__Looks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlSha la la la laAin't that sad,It's such a bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Bella Swan, being such the beautiful, sweet girl that she was, was likely to get swept off her feet by a certain "dog" in his absence, as he planned to track down Victoria and keep his precious Bella safe. He'd have to accept it though and deal with it. He would sacrifice absolutely _anything _to keep Bella safe and/or happy. _Anything. _He knew and accepted that he was going to have to cut her off completely, no strings attached. He knew that he was going to miss Bella-in more ways than one. He'd miss her presence, as quite possibly, any chance of her hand in matrimony and wedded bliss they could've shared. Such a fool he was.

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Damn it, if only he could do something to show her how much he loved her…..

_Now's your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you better do it soonNo time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she won't say a wordUntil you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Bella Swan stood completely still and stared him in the face lifelessly. She knew that this was going to happen. All of this "I don't want you" nonsense was probably an excuse for something else. What, had Edward fallen for someone else? Someone gorgeous? Probably. His "I don't want you" probable meant "I want someone else more."

_Sha la la la laMy, oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la laAin't that sad,_

Bella felt like crying. Why couldn't she be as gorgeous as Rosalie? Or as graceful as Alice? Or funny, interesting…anything? For her, there was no point in life at all.

_It's such a shame,Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Edward assumed that she was probably upset inside. But not as upset as he. She was, and always would be, the one for him, and that'd prove to be a problem for him, because she'd fall in love, get married, and die, whereas he'd still be here, missing her.

_Sha la la la laDon't be scaredYou better be preparedGo on and kiss the girl_

Edward had seriously inched forward a bit, almost giving up the whole charade so he could kiss her and hold her again.

_Sha la la la laDon't stop nowDon't try to hide it howYou wanna kiss the girl_

But he decided on not kissing her. Like he said, no strings attached. But watching her now, she didn't seem like the one who would still have some strings attached. She looked so…beautiful, even though her face didn't its usual, lively brilliance.

_Go on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)(oh, oh noo..)(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)La la la la, La la la laGo on and kiss the girlLa la la la, La la la laGo on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la laMy, oh my, Looks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the la la la laAin't that sad,It's such a bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Edward turned and tried to walk away, but was a bit difficult. He didn't want to go-he really didn't. His feet felt like they weighed one hundred tons each, requiring quite a bit of effort. In a few minutes, he'd be departing from his Bella. His sweet, one and only Bella.

_La la la la, La la la la _

_(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss that girl!La la la la, La la la la(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girlKiss the girl(Kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girl!_

Instead of kissing her, holding her, taking her hand, touching her arm ever so lightly, he ran as fast as he possible could to the airport. He took once glance back towards Forks, Washington, in the direction he'd left Bella, and boarded his plane, the soft _plop, plop, plops _of the rain drumming a seemingly steady rhythm beating against the plane that seemed to mock him with a _ha, ha, ha, _of laughter. He always did think that the universe was out to get him, and now, it seemed to get off on his misery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is way deeper and more profound than my usual stuff. Maybe because it's about Edward??? (I love him!) So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? R&R and tell me!

Song: Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale.


End file.
